Transfer dies have in the past comprised work transfer mechanisms wherein workpieces are transferred from one station of the die to the next movable work-gripping and lifting fingers which move inwardly to grip and lift the workpieces, move along to advance the workpiece to the next successive station, lower the workpiece to release the same and move out therefrom and retract from the workpieces to the starting position ready to start the transfer cycle anew. Such transfer mechanisms have invariably been slow-acting and limited in their maximum production rate because of the complexity and bulk of the moving components.
For improved productivity, transfer dies must have transfer mechanisms which operate at high speed involving high "G" forces and which are compact so that multiple dies can be operated in a single press. With rising labor costs in the metal-working industry, there is an established need for a compact transfer mechanism for use on transfer die equipment which is capable of operating at high speed without undue down time for repair and adjustment for wear.